


Ascension

by Deksin_Nisked



Series: The Omega Session. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: All the non-original characters are gods/godesses, Blood, F/M, Gods, M/M, Other, TW: Blood, TW: Gods, all of them - Freeform, all the characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deksin_Nisked/pseuds/Deksin_Nisked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is DEXXIN NISKED and today you were jumped by your Kismesis, had to watch your Moirail kill another troll, Walk into a building that is normal but were really walking into another dimension (so says the voice in your head that is really located in your shadow), and finally find out that the gods you had turned your back hadn't quite turned their backs on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do the thing you have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn that was a lot of characters to tag. They don't even show up in this chapter either. But with great fics comes great tagging.

Your name is Dexxin Nisked and today is your tenth wriggling day. It is also the day of your ascension, where you will join the ranks of the alternian armed forces or the alternian workforce. You must, at some point today, find your quadrant mates and fill out the appropriate forms so as to not be separated in the starships. You are beginning to hate today.  
Your thoughts are interrupted, at exactly noon, by a knock on your hive door. You already know who it is, but pretend to be surprised when you are swept up into a hug by a pair of monstrously muscled arms, belonging to your moirail. 

You hear an odd chittering come from somewhere above you. 

“Of course I’m excited for our ascension, you silly behemoth,” your reply while placing a hand on your moirails arm, “now put me down please.” Your moirail sets you down all the while chittering away at you, occasionally he clicks and whistles as well. 

“You really must calm down Joshua, even I can’t understand everything you are saying   
right now,” as you say this you reach out and lightly touch his arm and his chittering slows down to the point where you can actually understand him. “Well then, let us be off then, our friends will not find themselves,” your grab your scythe and your moirails hand, before running out of your hive.

You are barely off of your front porch when you feel a blade pushed against your neck. Time seems to slow as you feel your moirails hand tense up in your own. Your bloodpusher begins to pound when you feel breath on your back. You barely register the small amount of blood sliding down your neck as you grab the arm holding the knife and flip your Kismesis over your head and place her into a headlock. 

“I don’t think we have time for this, Waruma,” you look down at her and smirk, “we need to go fill out our quadrants.” She looks at you with confusion in her eyes.

“Can humans even fill out that form?” she asks you, fear mixing in with the confusion.

“It is unusual,” you tell her, “but they will make an exception for one of my caste,” she looks relieved but you continue talking, “not that it matters, you were raised by a troll and as such are considered to be one. His caste is your caste, Nickelblood.” as you finish speaking, you let her out of the headlock. She smooths her shirt before speaking.  
“Well then, I guess I should go and pack. Say goodbye to Davari for me.” With that she walks a short distance away before disappearing in a small flash of light.Teleportation isn’t very rare for trolls but fewer than one in one billion humans have any psionic power and even fewer can teleport at will. It is a sign of greatness when a human can teleport, as it allows them to claim a direct link to the Lords Captor, the patron gods of yellowblooded trolls and psionics everywhere. Not that you believe in gods, such a notion would be laughable.

Your heartbeat returns to normal as your moirail grabs your hand again, pulling you in the direction of the registration building. It is rather hard to miss actually. It is twelve stories tall and every level is color coded, based on which caste of troll is being evaluated on each level. It is unfortunate that you and your moirail will be separated for the registration process, as he is a purpleblooded northerner and you are a jadeblooded sun walker. Your moirail is chittering at you again, saying something about the trolls that he hasn’t seen before.

“You are correct Joshua,” you look around and take note of any new faces, “most of these trolls are, for lack of a better term, lowbloods,” the highest caste you can see is olive, just below your own jade. It is not the first time that you are glad your moirail never became aware of his caste’ religious beliefs or he might be much harder to pacify. “but, we must maintain some level of control, so no fi–” you are interrupted by a large troll running into you, knocking to the ground. The troll turns to you and you can see the cerulean symbol on his chest.

“You had better watch yourself midblood,” he says with a vicious smile, “ or I might just have to show you your place!” he begins reaching for the staff strapped to his back, but a large hand is placed on his forearm.

“You shouldn’t do that,” your moirail says, his voice sounds gravelly and broken from disuse, “ or I will put you in yours,” he finishes rather calmly, despite the fact that you know he is barely containing his anger. The blueblood, you note with some amount of amusement, is terrified when he sees the purple symbol on your moirails chest.

“I’m sorry highblood,” the blueblood swallows his fear and tries to stare Joshua down,” i hadn’t realized I bumped into your pet!” He finishes with a sneer. the blueblood looks back down at you and is about to start talking when joshua, after raising his leg up, kicks the troll in the side, not letting go of his arm. you hear three distinct cracks and immediately know which bones are broken, two ribs, and his humerus. He screams and you would be lying if you said that it was unpleasant to your ears.

“I believe that is enough Joshua, put him down.” Your moirail chitters slightly before dropping him and helping you up, checking you for any injuries. “I believe I am alright Joshua, we are in somewhat of a hurry,” he chitters to you but doesn’t cease in his ministrations, at least not until every part of you has been thoroughly poked and prodded. After he is done, he grabs your hand and pulls you into the building, around the groaning, possibly dying, troll. You are actually proud of your moirail, he didn’t outright kill anyone this time.  
Upon entering the building you notice that, despite having just seen dozens of people through the window, the room is empty. It is completely devoid of life and ,for the most part, furniture. Sitting in the center of the room is a stool. On this stool is a computer with a single disk case. As you start to walk forward you feel a slight change in the air, almost like lightning is about to strike.

“Veloss, can you hear me,” you say, speaking into the emptiness, “it is safe to materialise, no one is here but joshua and I,” as you finish your shadow seems to detach from you and stand up. Standing before you is a member of the shadowy Intuneric, a race of shape shifting aliens. 

When Trolls and Humans first landed on this planet they found what looked like an uninhabited planet. It wasn’t until the first exploratory groups went to the inner equator of the planet that the Intuneric were discovered. The first group of explorers that had ventured into the great electric storms of the inner equator came back changed. They were suddenly very withdrawn and would refused to eat for days on end. They didn’t speak to anyone until it was announced that another team was being put together for a second journey to the Center, a name given to the area where the storms were strongest and the danger was almost palpable. Upon hearing the announcement, Three of the explorers keeled over, dead before they even hit the floor, and the remaining four let out a horrendous screech as their shadows were torn from their very being. Thus the Intuneric were born, an unholy combination of electro-magnetic force and seared flesh-like darkness.   
The first four Intuneric declared themselves allies of both human and troll kind, asking for a small number of both humans and troll for a ritual which they said would call more of their kind out of the Center. While the humans refused to participate, their numbers were too few due to the recent destruction of their homeworld, the trolls empress jumped at the idea of witnessing another species’ method of propagation, her thirst for knowledge can only be matched by her viciousness in battle. The Empress gave to the Intuneric one hundred thousand grubs and you were one of them.

The Intuneric took the grubs and returned to the center with them and the Empress. The Empress refuses to speak about what she saw inside that storm, but you remember all of it. The Intuneric let out an earsplitting shriek and tendrils of lightning snaked out and half of the grubs and vaporized them, using the ashes to recreate them as shadows. The tendrils then reached out and bound the shadows to the remaining grubs, a process of dark magic and terrible pain. Pain so intense that less than half of the grubs survived and those that did were changed forever. When you awoke you were back in the brooding caverns with your jadeblooded guardian and a new friend, Vellos. Back to the story.

“This room feels wrong,” Veloss states in his own twisted accent, created by an unusual anatomy and a stubborn decision to not receive the speech therapy that so many of his kind were given. “like it shouldn’t exist.”

“Your statement is duly noted.” You entire body tenses at the sound of Waruma’s voice and you hear a surprised chitter from your moirail. “Be a dear Dexxin, and translate what your northerner said.” You can almost feel the disdain in her voice.

“Check yourself Waruma, for you are about to cross a line that should never even be seen!” You say through gritted teeth, “He was saying hello.” you feel your moirails hand glide across your neck, soothing your anger almost as easily as Waruma caused it. You hear a slight whirring sound and look up. Waruma has just placed the Disk into the computer's disk drive and is now pushing it shut. 

You feel a pulse of fear as the computer starts the video and you see the smiling face of your empress, Murtah Nulris, Accompanied by a host of humans and the Intuneric Council, made up of the four original Intuneric. Her smile widens as she begins addressing you all.

“Well ain't this a glubbin’ surprise, for you at least, seein’ as how we set this up.” the other beings, save for the Intuneric, nod once and then continue to sit still. “ Y’all four chumps have been chosen to serve the gods instead of ascending, and no, there ain’t no other option.” Her smile widens, a feat you thought impossible. “At the end of this video the computer will collapse in on itself, creatin’ a small , localized singularity, which will transport y’all to the palace of the gods. What happens after is up to fate.” She takes a step back and a human walks up and begins speaking in a vaguely australian accent.

“Waruma Neviss, You have been chosen to accompany The trolls; Dexxin Nisked and Joshua Xavier into the singularity and, if you survive, aid them in whatever mission they find. That is all.” You are surprised that the humans representative was almost as cold as your own empress. The human steps back and the Intuneric Council steps forward and begins to speak, in unison, in their own, unique and garbled speech.

“Vellos, ați fost selectat pentru obligațiuni cu o Dexxin Nisked, să însoțească partidul în singularitatea. Nu avem nici o îndoială că va supraviețui, ca rasa noastră nu este legat de același set de legi fizice care ceilalți sunt. Mult noroc pe misiunea ta.” They stop speaking for a moment and then add, “Nu se traduce acest lucru la alte persoane decât partenerul tau de obligațiuni.” before backing up. The empress steps forward once more and her smile drops and becomes a slight grimace. 

“It is with great sorrow that I terminate this video.” with that said, the video closes and a small program opens on the computer, running itself. The computer tower crumples in onto itself, pulling the screen in first before ripping the entire building down and fading out of existence.


	2. Do the other thing you have to do

It felt like he was passing through the black hole for an eternity, despite his rational mind knowing that he was in it for less than a fraction of a second. One moment he was standing in the room, watching a black hole tear a small computer into a singularity and the next he was on his back, looking up at clouds with moving images in them. As he sits up he is immediately aware of something missing. He can no longer feel Vellos and his shadow hasn’t moved other than how it would normally.   
  
“VELLO—” His word is cut off by a clawed hand that is attached to a chitinous arm.  
  
“Be… quiet.” Vellos’s words are unusual, more twisted and gravelly, when spoken aloud, seeing as he is used to speaking directly into Dexxins mind and letting him relay the words. “We are being… watched by gods… and they do not… like loudness here.” Already Vellos is running out of breath.   
  
Dexxin moves Vellos’s hand out of the way and slowly stands up, looking around. They are in a circular room that is surrounded by people, trolls and humans although mostly trolls. The gods are in the room with him, his entire pantheon of them, all the same gods he had turned his back on years before when they saw fit to take his matesprit away from him. Both Joshua and Waruma are awake and kneeling before them, a stance he makes sure to mimic while telling Vellos to do the same.

 

“My lords, we have been sent by the Trinity Council. They told us to seek you out, though I expected more of a journey before meeting you.” He keeps his tone respectful. His faith may be shattered but these are still beings of unimaginable power. “What would you have us do?”

 

He expects a troll to step forward but is surprised when a human steps towards them as well. The troll has on the traditional uniform of a Knight god, colored with gray and red trim with a slash like symbol on his chest, and the human is wearing the garb of an Heir god, colored various shades of blue with a breeze symbol on it’s tunic. They both look remarkable young, though due to immortality they could be eons old. They look at one another and then back to the group of kneeling persons before the human speaks, his voice loud and cheerful but still conveying a sense of order.

 

“We have brought you here for a most excellent mission. This universe has become mature enough for a new session to become viable and we have chosen you four to play it.” It becomes evident to Dexxin, who had often wandered off to the library to read myths about the gods in his childhood, that when the boy said “session” he meant a game, the very same game that the mythos surrounding the gods says was played to create the universe he inhabits.

 

“Well damn John, just steal all the fucking fun shit and leave me with the boring ass history lesson.” The troll speaks loudly, not quite yelling though, and it becomes apparent that if this troll wanted to he could kill you with his voice alone. “As my colleague has so cheerfully explained, you all are responsible for the manufacturing of the next universe. Con-fucking-gratulations on that, you pulled the short straws and get to end all of existence on the slim hope that the next one will be better.” After saying that he launches into a history lesson that would leave most professional teachers in awe.

 

He explains how the first time, to his knowledge, the game had been played, it had been played by twelve trolls who, at the time, failed horrendously. They ended up scratching their session, a small reset button inside a viable session, and had created his universe which was a copy of theirs but with different players. This time around he and his friends had played and the first set had become their ancestors. They had succeeded in beating the game, creating the new universe, but were stopped when they tried to accept the final reward, true immortality and the ability to keep their god powers. They fled into the new universe, meeting up with the four human players in that universe, who had to scratch their session as well, as they fled to the fourth universe where they would meet up with the humans ancestors, who were now about sixteen years old. When they met up one of the humans, Jade, karkat says, was placed under a form of mind control and attacked the group but was soon cured. The combined forces of all twenty four trolls and eight humans was sufficient enough to destroy the demon known as lord english and win the game at last, creating the universe which they now ruled over.  
  
“And now it’s your turn to play the game.” A third person interrupts Karkat. “Our time is done and it is your turn to rise up, to ascend the echeladder of the gods.” The third person has a face that is very similar to Karkats but is softer and his hair is more controlled. “We have prepared the game for you on four computers on separate planets spread out through the known universe, which we will transport  you to should you decide to accept. Of course we will pick different players should you decline, we don’t want you to feel as if you are being pressured into choosing something that you don’t wan—” Karkat slaps his hand over the other trolls mouth and pushes him back to the circle of other people.  
  
“Shut the fuck up Kankri.” Karkat growls at him. “No one wants to hear you drone on about privileges or rights or any of that bullshit.” He turns back to Dexxin. “Do you accept this quest?”  
  
A million questions run through Dexxin’s mind: Why us? Why now? What happens to everyone else? Why is Vellos is suddenly corporeal? But he can’t question them, he doesn’t know how a god would react to his inquiries. Plus he had been ordered to accept the mission by his empress. “I cannot speak for my companions but I will take this quest.” Vellos steps forward and looks into the shorter being’s, Karkat, eyes.  
“I do not know who you are short troll but my…” Vellos trails off, both trying to find the right word for his relationship with Dexxin and letting his underused voice rest. “Host, seems to defer to you. I will accept this quest for him but if you expect me to bow then know this; I do not bow to any being, not even my own god.” Intuneric religion is an odd jumble of pagan-like rituals and complete disrespect for those raised to godhood. Any Intuneric could become a god as long as they did something great in life, not good or evil necessarily just great, and died in the process.   
  
“So long as you accept I do not care about whether or not you worship me or your odd pariah-gods.” Karkat speaks, his voice is even but the slight waver betrays his anger at the disrespect. Vellos nods and back up before sitting down next to Dexxin, his monstrous form still nearly as tall as Karkat.  
  
Joshua stands and steps forward. His chittering speech makes Karkat pull the most confused expression ever seen in paradox space. Dexxin stands once more, ready to interpret between his moirail and the short god but another voice cuts through the air before he can speak.  
  
“The troll agrees to join his moirail on the quest. I will say no more as it becomes rather violent afterwards.” A human spoke this time, a short one with a rather feminine body type that is adorned with the garb of a seer and colored to match the rising sun. The symbol emblazoned on her chest depicts a sun, marking her as a goddess of light and fortune. Both Dexxin and Joshua return to their kneeling stance as Waruma stands up.   
  
“On behalf of the human third of the population of the planet dubbed New Alternia, I hereby accept this mission. For better or worse I will play your game, though I doubt your story and I doubt the existence of any life altering game such as the one you have prepared.” Dexxin is seething at her stubbornness, no doubt born of a mind that is still too human. She speaks to them as though they were normal people, not gods who could strike her down at any moment. She opens her mouth to continue speaking but is cut off by Karkat raising his hand,   
  
“That is enough. It is one thing to be disrespected by the alien who shows worship in that manner but to be disrespected by a human, whose culture invites them to give respect to a large pantheon of gods, is un-fucking-acceptable. You will return to your spot and cease speaking until I state otherwise.” His volume rises exponentially and the very walls shake with his rage.  “Am I understood?” In his hands there is suddenly a pair of wickedly curved sickles, the kind that would be used to carve out chunks of flesh rather than harvest wheat.   
  
Waruma nods at him and backs up slowly before kneeling again, making sure to put Joshua between her and the obviously infuriated god. Dexxin stands up and walks forward, eyeing the shorter trolls sickles with caution.  
  
“I will also accept your task.” He bows slightly, out of courtesy more than worship, and continues to speak. “When do we begi—” His  question is cut off by another sudden feeling of sickness before finding himself alone, standing before a computer with two tabs already open, running the client and server version of a game called Sburb: Zeta Edition.

 

 


End file.
